Lucky That I Love You
by Angel of the Axis
Summary: Welcome to the Rainbow Factory, where not a single soul gets out alive. But what will happen if one of the most ruthless falls in love with an inmate? Rated M for adult themes. New chapters every Sunday!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, guys. I've been working on this for quite a while now, and I've been writing HUGE chunks of this over the past few days. I decided I'd better get my ass in gear and upload this, so here it is!**

**Please tell me what you thought!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You're Lucky That I Love You<strong>_

Chapter 1: Death

It was so dirty in here.

Moonlight Shore coughed, shielding her eyes from the glare of the machines.

She knew her situation was absolutely hopeless. Everyone knew their situation was hopeless.

"_Welcome to the Rainbow Factory, mares and colts,__"_ his voice had been cold, a wicked smirk on his face. _"__Where not a single soul gets out..._alive_.__"_

She had laughed a bit at his words; the poor guy was bluffing, he had to be!

Oh, if only she'd known how wrong she was.

She sighed, iridescent amythest eyes flickering from cellmate to cellmate.

Many stood around, waiting, just daring for something to happen.

One lay in the corner, his dull cyan eyes gazing brokenly at the machines as they did their evil tasks.

She stared at him, sadness tinging her eyes. He'd lay there for quite a while, and was probably either going to die of starvation or being picked for the next 'search' any day now.

She turned her gaze up above, where a single peach-colored pony with streaks of yellow in his otherwise messy green hair was watching the murders, a frown on his face.

Her heart burned with anger for this...this _thing_. He was the very reason she was in this place, after all!

She looked away from him. She just couldn't bring herself to look at his eyes, however harmless they may seem at the moment. She knew the truth behind those leaf-green orbs, which glinted with boredom as he watched the blade of the machine cut through a terrified colt, the colt's screams almost deafening.

She watched passively as the colt's struggling ceased more and more until...

His eyes closed and he stilled, head tilted.

No matter how many times she saw somepony die, she just couldn't get rid of the sick feeling she got when she saw them turn deathly gray. As the blade exited the colt's body, she saw his body move with the machine, rocking just a bit.

She felt like she would throw up as she looked away. She couldn't watch another second. To watch somepony die in front of you...while you just watched from the sidelines...

Suddenly, everypony gave a series of collected gasps as the crane swooped down, grabbing the colt in the corner. Lifting him up to the cold slab of metal, he was quickly strapped in. The poor colt never even struggled, eyes glazed over.

The other colt had already been disposed of, and this one seemed to embrace death as he lay there, perfectly still, waiting for the machine to take his life.

The machine loomed over him and, as everypony watched with fear and suspense, the blade quickly pierced through his heart.

Nopony could look as he gave a weak gurgle of a groan in pain, then finally closed his eyes and slumped forward.

Even above the roar of the machines could his final sounds be heard; Moonlight had to stifle a sob of anguish for the poor colt as the machine sucked him dry of his precious blood, then cast him into a pit filled nearly to the brim with other dead inmates.

As she looked around once more, from inmate to inmate, she noticed one was missing.

"Sunny Breezes..." She murmured, glancing around frantically for even a glimpse of her mane.

Everyone suddenly jumped, surprised, as a lone voice rang out amidst the roar of the machines, full of anger.

"You! You need to stop this senseless killing at once!"

She slowly slid her gaze towards where the lone figure had been standing, cold dread making her blood run cold as the sight assumed her assumptions.

There she stood, glaring heatedly at the peach-colored pony - she was almost completely sure the pony was a boy, judging by his face, even though it looked like a female's - while he just stood there, gazing at her with a poker face.

"Stop?" He asked, his voice smooth and...what was that other emotion, again...? "Why should I stop?"

Moonlight felt shivers run down her spine. _"Don't make this mistake!"_

"You know why you should stop. This is going against the Elements of Harmony..._and_ Princess Celestia!"

The colt's face darkened. "Why should I care about going against the Princess? The Elements are gone; the Princess is powerless...Under no circumstances must we stop. Do you not want to gaze upon a rainbow ever again?"

"Of course I want to look at a rainbow!" She retorted. "But I'm saying it's wrong to kill ponies to make them!"

He sighed, rubbing his forehead with a hoof. "You're persistent...If you have complaints, I'd be happy to schedule you an appointment with Doctor Atmosphere. But I can't garentee you'll get out..._alive_."

By this point in the conversation, Moonlight was the only one still listening.

"No." Sunny ground out. "I will not schedule an appointment; I will talk to him right _now._"

He glared at her; Moonlight wondered why she wasn't backing down yet. "If you continue to cause trouble for me, don't think I won't make _you_ next to drain. Heaven knows with all this energy you have, it'd be wonderful for a new rainbow."

Moonlight gasped softly as she took a step forward. "I will never back down until you stop killing ponies."

"Very well, then." He looked toward the crane and barked an order to a worker. Slowly, the crane approached them...

Moonlight shook her head. No! This was too horrible to be true!

Just as the crane skidded to a stop above Sunny, the claws opening, she cried out. "Stop!"

Both ponies turned to stare at her and the crane stopped. A few inmates turned to look at her, surprised at the outburst.

Moonlight had tears in her eyes. "Please, spare her!"

The colt snorted. "Why should I?"

"If you spare her..." Moonlight hesitated. "Then...I'll...I'll take her place."

Sunny's eyes widened. "No! Don't do this, Moonlight!"

The colt suddenly broke into a sinister smile. "Moonlight, eh? Alright. You have a deal."

Sunny suddenly ran to the railing, her hooves clanging on the metal as she suddenly began to cry. "Moonlight, don't! I should die!"

Moonlight gave a sad smile. "I always knew I was destined to die. Besides," She gave a quick glance to the crane. "I promised your little brother I'd keep you safe."

"You can't protect me if you're dead!" She snapped back. "Let me die!"

"No, I won't. How would he feel?" Moonlight's words filled with anger. "He would never forgive me...or you, for being selfish!"

The colt just listened with a blank face. Memories flashed through his mind.

* * *

><p><em>"Wooden Toaster, don't go!" A female voice cried as he felt hooves on his back.<em>

_He brushed them off with a frown. "You know I have to go. Take care of BluSkittle for me, okay?"_

_"No, you don't!" Tears streamed down her face. "You promised me that you'd stay!"_

_"And I'll come back!" He snapped. "It's not like I'm going to die."_

_"But you're the only one I have left..." She trailed off. Brushing away her tears, she stood straighter, frowning at him. "But I guess if you have to go, you have to go. Goodbye...Glaze."_

_Before he could say a word, she began to gallop away, leaving him with her echoing words...and a broken heart._

* * *

><p>He snapped back to reality as the crane had dropped Sunny off back in the caged area, and it was just about to pick up Moonlight...<p>

"Stop." His voice echoed around the factory as it froze in place, just ready to clamp around her shaking body.

Her eyes had been closed, tears dotted in them. As she opened them, he felt something inside him break at the scared look in her amythest eyes.

Sunny raced to her, wrapping her hooves around her. "Moonlight, please don't!"

Moonlight tried to be brave, brushing off the hug, glancing at her. "Sunny, I have to do this."

Before the other one could protest, she held up a hoof. Then, pausing, she added, "Please...when you get out of here...tell BluSkittle I said I'm sorry."

His eyes widened a fraction. "You know BluSkittle?"

Moonlight nodded. "Yeah, everypony knows him. He's been trying to bring back Wooden Toaster for years now because it broke Cheerilee's heart."

He felt a pang of sadness in his heart when he thought of her. _"Take care of BluSkittle for me, okay?"_ The words echoed in his head, memories long forgotten, pushed aside.

Moonlight went long silent, letting Sunny hug her, allowing her to cry on her.

"You..." He began, catching her attention. "You..."

"I what?" Moonlight looked up at him with a confused look in her face.

"I...I won't kill you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Note: They only call her 'Moonlight' instead of 'Moonlit' because it's a bit better.**

**Ooh, it's only the start! What will happen next time? Why did the female say he was the only one left? Who is Wooden Toaster? What does BluSkittle have to do with this? Find out next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Lines mean switching points of view.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: A Doctor's Advice<p>

It had been several days since the encounter, and Glaze felt troubled. He could just tell that something was wrong with him, but he didn't know what it was.

The days were filled with questions, and the nights were filled with restlessness. Every moment, she was on his mind. He thought of her frown, her tears, her desperation to save her friend...her selflessness.

It reminded him so much of himself, all those years ago...

Finally, one day, he just couldn't take it any more. He set out for Doctor Atmosphere, a trusted physician in the factory. He would surely know what was wrong, right?

By now, he was weary and tired; everyone saw it, even the boss. The boss was worried; Glaze was, by far, one of his best workers. He allowed Glaze to take time off of his work schedule to see the doctor because he wanted Glaze available to work as soon as possible.

"Doctor, I'm afraid there's something wrong with me."

The Doctor looked up from the papers he was reading. "Oh? What's wrong?"

Glaze took a seat before the desk and sighed. "I don't know! Whenever I see her, I get this feeling in my chest, and all I've thought about these past few days is her, and-"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down." The doctor set his documents away, and then faced Glaze with a look of interest. "First off, when did this all start?"

The cold colt felt his hardened exterior melting. "I don't know; I guess it truly started with I saved her friend from being killed."

"Who was that? Oh, wait a moment." The doctor rubbed his chin, and then nodded. "Ah, yes. Sunny, wasn't it? Her friend requested me to take a look at her a couple of days ago. She seems like a very selfless young mare, she does."

Glaze couldn't fight the urge to smile as the doctor praised Moonlight. "Yes, that she does."

The doctor paused in his speaking to see the change in Glaze's face. Then, he smiled kindly. "Ah, I do see what's wrong with you."

"What? You haven't even taken a proper look at me yet!" Glaze protested. "How could you possibly know what's wrong?"

"Oh, the signs are very easy to read." The doctor reassured him with comforting tones. "In fact, you remind me of myself, when I was that age."

"You were just like me?" Glaze paused. "You don't seem at all threatening."

"What? Oh, no, I don't mean I killed anypony!" Doctor Atmosphere shook his head rapidly. "No, no, no! What I mean is, my dear Glaze...you're in love."

"Alright, what medicines will I have to take-" Glaze stopped. Then, in disbelief, he asked, "Wait, what?"

"You're in love." Atmosphere repeated. "The signs are oh-so-easy to read. Have you been thinking of her at all these past few days?"

"Well, now that you mention..." Glaze thought. "Yes. And I haven't been able to sleep, I haven't been able to stop looking at her when I get near her..."

"Yes, indeed, you're in love." Atmosphere sighed lightly. "Ah, this is all so beautiful."

"Are you absolutely _sure_ I'm in love?" Glaze was in shock. "I mean, I don't feel..."

"Am I sure? Why, boy, don't forget I'm a doctor." Atmosphere rolled his eyes. "Are you implying I'm not up-to-par with my expertize?"

"No, no, I'm not implying that." Glaze shook his head. "But what I'm asking is, how is this all possible? I'm not supposed to be, you know, in love, especially with an inmate! Such a feat is frowned upon."

"I know, I know." The doctor snorted. "Believe me though, I've seen a few cases of forbidden admirations in my day."

"Really?" Glaze stared at him. "There've been others that have been in love with someone they're not supposed to be in love with?"

"Of course!" Atmosphere laughed heartily. "That's how your parents met, after all."

"My parents..." Glaze thought quietly. "You mean..."

"Not that they were in the factory when it happened." The doctor tried to reassure him. "No. But your father was a pegasus and your mother was an earth pony. Such a thing was terribly frowned upon back in their day!"

"So...it's accepted now?" Glaze asked.

"Heavens, yes." The doctor nodded. "That's how most ponies meet. Sure, there are rare chances that they fall in love with another being, but..."

"Ah, I see." Glaze nodded. "So, what I'm feeling is...normal?"

"Absolutely normal, my boy." Atmosphere nodded with a smile. "Just, whatever you do, don't do something you'll regret."

"Such as?"

"Don't lose her." Atmosphere grew quiet, a solemn, but serious, look on his face. "You have no idea how lucky you are. Most times, ponies working in the factory die alone, or they and their lover die because, you know, their love is forbidden. You, on the other hand, are the boss's pride. You are one of the top positions, and all I'm saying is that you should play your cards carefully, so to speak."

"I am lucky, huh." Glaze mused. "But how can I protect her friend as well? Surely you must know how much she speaks of her friend, and vice versa."

"Try telling the boss about it." The doctor advised. "Tell him she's too valuable, and maybe, just maybe, he should give her a job as a guard or another position. Anything's better than being an inmate, after all."

"Yeah." Glaze began to smile. "Yes, you're right. Thank you, doctor."

"It was pleasant to be talking with you." Doctor Atmosphere smiled and patted Glaze's back. "Just, do me a favor and tell Moonlight that my doors are always open if she or her friend needs to have a checkup or just a chat."

"I will." Glaze nodded, then stood up and turned, walking towards the door. "And, thanks again. You know, for everything."

"It was nothing, Glaze. All in a day's work." Doctor Atmosphere went back to looking at his work, a small smile on his face now. "And tell the boss I said hello."

* * *

><p>Moonlight sighed, looking around. It was nighttime now, she suspected, for everyone was asleep...except for her.<p>

She'd been thinking of the colt who had allowed herself and Sunny to live. She had certainly admired how he'd let her live for the sake of Sunny.

But that admiration had grown into a small crush as she gazed at him whenever he worked, mentally swooning on how he carried himself with grace and dignity, his mesmerizing veridian eyes, his small smile whenever he glanced at her, catching her looking at him.

She shook her head and stood up from her position next to Sunny. The stubborn mare had insisted she lay down right beside her, just to make sure she didn't disappear during the night, or even die before morning.

While Moonlight thought it ridiculous that she would just _die_ overnight, she still relented, and had been awake long after Sunny had gone to sleep, thinking.

She walked around, making sure her steps were quiet as to not wake the other prisoners, all the while thinking again.

She had been up for not even a minute when she saw a movement above.

She looked up and squinted, trying to see what it was, not noticing Glaze landing behind her. He looked her over, feeling a bit of guilt when he saw the bruises and the effect lack of sleep had on her.

Awkwardly, he cleared his throat quietly.

She jumped upon hearing him, her wings beginning to flap as she went airborne a few feet off the ground, looking around to see where the noise had come from when she saw him.

She stared at him and, while descending, whispered, "What in the name of Equestria are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," He retorted, keeping the same level of sound as she did.

She blushed in embarassment, but narrowed her eyes. "Well, why are you _here_? Why aren't you..."

He let out a breath. "I came to ask you if you wanted to come stay with me."

"Wait, what?" She stared at him as if he'd grown another head. "Why? I'm just a prisoner."

"I...I do not wish to talk about it here." He blushed, looked away. "Just, will you come with me back to my quarters?"

She studied him for the longest time. "I suppose. Do you wish to talk, or...?"

"I do have a few questions to ask," He admitted. "And I suppose you do, as well."

"Yes, I do." She nodded. Then she glanced over at Sunny with concern. "But what about Sunny?"

"Go ahead and talk to her if you need to," He said. "I'll be waiting over here."

She sighed. "Okay, I'll go ask. I'll be right back."

He nodded and watched as she walked back over to the sleeping mare. Nudging her the slightest bit, she stood while Sunny grumbled in her sleep, turning over.

Moonlight sighed harshly, and nudged her a bit harder. "Wake up."

Sunny scrunched up her face, then slowly, her eyes opened. Yawning quietly, she rolled back over and looked up at Moonlight with a sleepy expression. "Moonlight? What's up? Is it morning yet...?"

"No, it's not. I just had to tell you, I'll be going with...er..." She looked over to Glaze in question. He mouthed, 'Glaze' and she turned back to Sunny. "I'll be going with Glaze to stay with him for a while."

This certainly got Sunny's attention. Eyes going wide in alertness, she sat up. "Why?"

Moonlight shushed her. "He needs to talk to me. You can come and visit me, okay?"

"But...without you, I'll be alone!" Sunny protested, quietly.

"Don't worry; I'll personally make sure they leave you alone."

After a bit of thought, Sunny finally sighed. "Alright. Be careful."

"You too." Moonlight smiled tiredly. "Now, you should get back to sleep. You can visit whenever you want. Just ask Glaze."

"Okay." Sunny yawned. "Night."

"Good night." Moonlight watched as Sunny lay back down and, closing her eyes, went back to sleep.

As soon as she was sure Sunny was truly asleep, she walked back over to Glaze. "Okay, we can go. I told her she can visit me whenever she wants; all she will have to do is ask you."

Glaze nodded slightly. "Right. Follow me; I'll show you to my room."

Glaze opened his wings and took off silently, yet quickly, into the air, Moonlight following close behind. When they got to the upper floor, he landed.

"You won't try to kill me or do things to me in my sleep, will you?" She watched him warily.

He stared at her, an eyebrow raised. "Why would you ask that of me? Who do you take me for?"

She blushed in embarassment, looking away with a frown. "I don't know, I just don't know you that well."

"Well, I can assure you I won't do anything to you." He began to walk away. "Come on."

Moonlight nodded slightly and began to follow him, their hooves making quiet clacking noises on the metal of the bridge.

As they walked, she stared around herself in wonder and awe. She'd never quite seen anything except the prisoners' cage and where they'd killed other ponies. This scenery was foreign to her and she trusted him to lead her.

Wait, did she trust him?

She scrunched up her face in thought. _I...I guess I do trust him. After all, what else can I do?_

* * *

><p>Glancing behind him to make sure she was still following, he let the smallest of smiles grace his face. Who knew that a mare, a prisoner, could make him feel this way?<p>

Surely if the boss knew...

He shook that thought off and neared his quarters. "Hey, we're here."

She snapped out of her thoughts and stared at his door. As he opened it, she gasped soundlessly at the splendor of his room.

"This is...nice." She complimented, smiling at the sight.

He felt pride welling up in his body when she praised his room. It was almost as if she...

_No, bad Glaze!_ He scolded himself. _Don't think that way. Not right now._

She paused, waiting for him to tell her to do something.

As he noticed her waiting for him, he snapped out of it. "Um...go ahead and make yourself comfortable...unless you'd like to have a shower first."

The thought of a shower made her mentally sigh dreamily. "Oh yes, a shower would be wonderful. Thank you."

He showed her to where the bathroom was, and handed her a towel from the cupboard. He showed her how to turn it on and adjust the temperature to her liking, and, his heart warming at one last smile of gratitude, he closed the door to give her some privacy.

He yawned quietly, changing out of his factory clothes. He grimaced at the sight of the blood-covered coat and quickly threw it into the laundry chute, and then walked over to his closet and got his pyjamas.

Giving a small 'hum', he began to search through his clothes for something for her to wear. Goodness knew she couldn't just go in her tattered, dirty old clothes she wore every day; especially after a shower. No, he thought, he had to give her something else to wear.

As he searched, he came across an old pair he never wore that he knew would be in her size; a fluffy, baby blue old nightgown his mother had given him. He'd protested back then that nighties were for girls, but he'd kept it anyways. More than ever, he was glad he'd kept them now.

Smiling, he picked it up and left it in front of the bathroom door for her to discover, still neatly folded.

* * *

><p>Moonlight sighed in content, wrapping herself up with the towel. What a shower! It'd been years since she'd had one and now she felt squeaky clean.<p>

But then there was another problem; what would she wear? She took one look at her old clothes and grimaced at the sight of them. Sighing, she walked over to the door.

Upon opening it, she saw, much to her delight, a folded-up blue nightgown.

She beamed and looked around for Glaze; however, he wasn't to be found.

_He probably stepped out for a bit,_ she thought, picking up the nightgown. _Oh, bless him and his kindness to me._

She got dressed in the bathroom and took care of the towel and her clothes. As she came out of the bathroom, she spotted Glaze, reading a book on his bed.

"Oh, Glaze." She smiled at him as he looked up at her. "Thank you so much for being so kind to me. But, may I ask, what'll I do about these?"

He got up, dog-earing the page he was reading, and walked over to the laundry chute. "Drop the clothes and towel in here."

She nodded and trotted over to the chute, dropping them in. "Thank you."

He shrugged. "It's not much, but..."

"Still, I'm ever so grateful." She looked away bashfully. "Nobody except for Sunny's been so kind to me...not in a while. Just know it's greatly appreciated."

One look at her endearing face made his heart melt. His serious face softened up and he smiled - a genuine smile. "It's nothing."

The two gazed at each other for a few minutes; then, Glaze looked away and cleared his throat. "Uh, right. Sleeping arrangements."

"Oh, yes. That." She looked around. The carpeted floor was pretty soft. "I'll sleep on the floor."

He stared at her in disbelief.

She caught his look and tilted her head in confusion. "What?"

_Ah, too adorable!_ He thought. _No, stop doing that!_

"You'd be crazy to think I'd let you sleep on the floor." He shook his head. "No; you can sleep with me."

This time, it was her turn to look at him as if he'd grown another head.

He quickly caught on and blushed, furrowing his eyebrows. "No, no, not like that. You can have one side and I'll sleep on the other."

"Ah, okay." She nodded in understanding. "Oh, before I forget; you can use the bathroom if you need to."

"Okay. Go ahead and get in bed; I'll be there in a little bit." He gazed at her for a bit longer before looking away and walking into the bathroom.

Even though the door was closed, she still looked to where he'd gone with a look of adoration, one thought running through her head. _Why is he being so kind to me?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you have it! I'm so sorry this is going up so late, but I only just remembered!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New Friends

The night had passed uneventfully, other than that he'd taken her under his wing. For the first night in a while, he found sleep easily. It was the same for her. It still seemed hard to believe he'd done what he'd done, but at least they were able to sleep better.

The next morning, Glaze awoke, his eyes blinking sleepily. As he looked to his right, he saw Moonlight sleeping with her face towards his, still asleep. A smile was on her face, one that made him feel like smiling as well.

As the events of the night before rushed into his mind, he sat up carefully and, with one last glance to the mare sleeping on his bed, he walked into the bathroom to start the day.

Moonlight awoke to the sound of the shower running.

As she tried to rub the sleep from her eyes, she remembered what had happened the night before. A smile came to her face when she thought of Glaze's kindness.

Speaking of the colt, when she looked to her left, he wasn't there.

_Duh, he's in the shower,_ She rolled her eyes at the obvious and sat up.

So...what to do until he came back.

She stared across the room at the floor-length mirror that hung beside the closet doors. She could see that she looked a bit tired, yet the dark lines had disappeared from beneath her eyes. Her hair was a bit messy, however.

As she was looking at her hair in distaste, she could faintly hear that the shower had stopped and she tore her gaze from the mirror to the bathroom door.

As soon as the door opened, she felt heat rise to her cheeks.

There, in all of his glory, was Glaze, clad only in a towel, his hair dripping wet. The sight was...a bit arousing, to say the least.

_Wait, wait, wait. Arousing? Where in Equestria did _that_ come from?!_ She mentally scolded herself. _I shouldn't think that way of him. Besides, I doubt he feels the same way._

Glaze caught her staring and blushed, yet put on a smile. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Oh, yes. Thank you." She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "I really hope I'm not intruding."

"No, you're not." He shook his head slightly. "Really, I find it honorable you are in my presence."

She smiled at him and blushed. "I wish there was some way I could repay you for your kindness to me."

"No need to repay me." He walked over to the closet. "I'm honored to have made you happy."

She caught on to the meaning of his words and blushed. "Well...er, thank you."

He had probably realized what he'd said too, for he blushed redder and hurried into the closet, shutting the door softly behind himself.

Glaze leaned against the wall, groaning quietly. "What the hell...Why'd I say that? She probably thinks I'm a creep now."

Shaking the thoughts from his head, he found his clothes for the day; the same outfit he'd always worn.

"I should find one for her, too, while I'm in here," He mused, and picked out one for her, too.

Getting dressed quickly, he gathered her outfit and his wet towel and came out of the closet, feeling fresh.

Upon his coming out of the closet, he was met with her standing close to the mirror, frowning at herself.

He rose an eyebrow. "Are you alright?"

She blinked and turned to him, the frown gone. "Huh? Oh, yes, I'm fine."

"Okay, then." He lay the outfit next to her. "Here."

She looked at the outfit and nodded. "Alright."

When he turned his back to put his towel in the chute, she had disappeared into the bathroom.

He shook his head lightly as images came to his head of her; Her smile, her melodious voice...

_I have to stop before I break my own heart,_ he joked mentally.

Moonlight sighed as she looked in the mirror. She'd just finished brushing her hair and she'd just gotten dressed. _I wonder why he's been doing all of this for me...? Does he...does he like me too?_

As Moonlight came out of the bathroom, carrying her nightgown, Glaze was reading the same book.

Upon noticing her coming out, he once again dogeared the page and hopped off of his now-made bed and walked over to her. He took the nightgown and threw it down the chute, and then turned back to her. "Ready?"

"For...for what?" She tilted her head.

"I normally go down to the cafeteria for breakfast. I was wondering if you'd join me?" His cheeks flushed the lightest pink.

She looked away bashfully. "I'd love to."

Glaze smiled again and led her to the door.

_She makes me smile so much...does she feel the same way?_

_He must like me, right? Otherwise he wouldn't bother with me..._

* * *

><p>"Hey, Glaze!" A female's voice came from one side of the cafeteria.<p>

As the duo looked towards where the voice came from, a smiling mare walked towards them. Moonlight saw Glaze's face go back to serious as he saw her coming towards them. "How are ya this morning? Get enough sleep last night?"

"Ah. Moonlight, this is my coworker, Flaming Heart. Flaming Heart, this is Moonlit Shores. She's staying with me for a while." Glaze kept the introduction formal and Moonlight smiled to the pretty mare.

"Oh, so you're the one who's making him go all lovesick on us, eh?" She smiled a playful smile at the now-embarassed Moonlight. "Good luck with this ol' softie."

Glaze glared half-heartedly at her and she laughed. "Oh, don't act like it isn't true!"

"Anyways, you should sit with us this morning; you know, introduce her to the guys and all that." Flaming smiled and put her hoof around Moonlight. "Aw, don't be scared. We don't bite."

Moonlight looked to Glaze for guidance and he nodded. "Okay."

"Great!" Flaming beamed at the two of them and then glanced back towards where she'd come from. "Well, can't keep 'em waiting. Have Glaze show you where we sit."

"O...Okay." Moonlight gave a small, half-hearted smile to Flaming, still a little wary. "Thank you."

Flaming gave her a wink and then turned and walked back into the crowd.

Glaze sighed heavily. "Well, then. You met Flaming Heart."

"Do you not like her?" Moonlight asked.

"She's a bit of an...extrovert." He shook his head. "She's very outgoing."

"And you're an introvert?" Moonlight asked, an amused smile playing on her lips.

He looked a bit amused as he led her to the line.

* * *

><p>"Here we are." Glaze sat the tray of food down at the table and scooted so that there was room between Flaming and himself. Moonlight quietly sat the tray down at the table and gave a shy glance at the occupants.<p>

Flaming gave a big smile. "Alright! Moon- can I call you Moon?-, these are our pals."

She pointed a hoof around the table at each pony there. "That's Lucky Charm," He waved a hoof. "Rain Parade," He gave a shy smile at her. "and Glacier." Said female smiled warmly at Moonlight. "Rain Parade and Glacier are siblings." Flaming finished.

"Hi," Moonlight's voice was small.

Rain Parade gave a meek "Hi" and Glacier shook hooves with her. Lucky Charm gave a laid-back smile at her.

Flaming counted again silently and frowned. "Wait a second...that's not right. Where's...?"

"Sorry I'm late!" The panicked voice startled most people at the table and all turned to stare at another mare, racing to the table.

As she sat her tray down, she gasped for air. "I accidentally slept in this morning. Windswept should be here soon."

"Yep, just as I thought. This is Morning Star." Flaming nodded. Then, as an afterthought, she whispered to Moonlight, "She usually sleeps in; Windswept is her roommate."

Morning now realized there was another occupant at the table and glanced at her. "Hi, I'm Morning Star."

Moonlight nodded. "I'm Moonlit Shores."

"She's staying with Glaze for a while." Flaming added, much to both of their embarassment.

"Oh, well, welcome." Morning gave her a tired smile and yawned.

"Wait, where's Sugar Swirl?" Glacier asked.

"I don't know." Morning mumbled, laying her head on the table.

Moonlight gave Glaze a look of 'Does this usually happen?'

Glaze gave her a weary nod, making her giggle a bit.

"So, tell us about yourself." Glacier broke the duo out of their thoughts as Moonlight looked over at her.

"Well, my favorite color is purple, I like flying around Ponyville, and my favorite food is strawberries."

"You and Sugar would get along great." Rain Parade chimed in quietly. "She loves strawberries too."

"Yeah, and candy and cake." Flaming snorted. "One of these days, she's gonna wake up and her teeth will be gone."

"Aw, she's just got a sweet tooth." Lucky Charm leaned back. "Weren't we all like that at one time?"

"True, but she's _obsessed_ with candy!" Flaming rolled her eyes. "Maybe that's why her name is Sugar Swirl."

Moonlight scooted closer to Glaze out of instinct. As he looked at her, he saw she was nervous.

He leaned down close to her and whispered, "Don't worry; they're harmless."

She looked up at him innocently and he felt a warm, fuzzy feeling blossom in his heart.

Finally, a calmer mare walked up to the table and sat down. "Yo. Sugar'll be a little late."

"Again." Flaming groaned. "Did she do it _again_?"

"Yep. This time, she downed the whole bag." She looked a bit disgusted. "It's creepy, her obsession with sugar."

Flaming looked from the new mare to Moonlight. "Oh, I haven't introduced you yet! Moon, this is Windswept. Windswept, this is Moon_light_."

Windswept looked over at her with a cool expression. "Hey."

Flaming leaned over and whispered, "Don't worry. She's always Ms. Prissy. She doesn't have anything against you."

After breakfast (And some casual chatting with Glaze's 'friends'), Moonlight turned to him. "What do we do now?"

"Well, I have to supervise like I always do." He looked reluctant. "I doubt you'd want to come along."

Moonlight mentally grimaced at the thought, then she brightened. "I could go and chat with Sunny. I told her either she could visit me or I'd visit her."

He nodded after a moment's thought. "That seems like a good idea."

Moonlight smiled as he led her back to where the prisoner cage was.

There, in the crowd of prisoners, was a familiar face.

"Alright; at the end of my shift, I'll get you." He glanced at Sunny. "Be careful."

She felt his mood darken a bit when he'd spoken, but brushed off the bad feeling. "Got it."

Turning away, she flew down to where Sunny was, Glaze's gaze following her all the way. Once she landed, she gave him a nod and he turned back to the machinery.

"Sunny."

Sunny jumped and swiveled around. Once she saw Moonlight, she cried out in glee and glomped her. "I missed you!"

"It's only been a day, Sunny." Moonlight laughed, but hugged her back. "I missed you too."

Once she was done hugging her, Sunny stood back up and looked her over. She frowned a bit, but then relaxed. "Has he treated you badly yet?"

Moonlight shook her head rapidly. "No, he's been nothing but a gentleman to me."

"That's good. Because if he hurts you, just let him know that I'll be waiting to give him 'The Talk'." Sunny looked so serious, it made Moonlight giggle a bit.

"Okay, okay. But I doubt he'd ever hurt me. He's so sweet, it's almost as if he _likes_ me."

Sunny paused, then stared. "Are you serious?"

"Of course. Why?" Moonlight was confused. "Is something wrong?"

"Is something wrong? Of course there's something wrong!" Sunny's voice dropped to a harsh whisper. "He's a worker! You're still just a prisoner! Do you see the connection? Love between those two is forbidden! Absolutely forbidden!"

Moonlight just stared at her. "What are you talking about? Are you saying he loves me?"

Sunny looked around, and then leaned in close. "I've seen the way he looks at you. He looks like BluSkittle did whenever he was around Cheerilee. Remember them?"

"Of course. He looked like a lovesick puppy." Moonlight paused. "Wait. Are you saying he looks like that...to _me?_"

"Obviously!" Sunny rolled her eyes. "Anypony who looks at him when he looks at you can tell! Please don't tell me you haven't noticed. It's so painfully obvious."

"No, I haven't noticed anything." Moonlight shook her head.

"Oh my Celestia, you are so naiive." Sunny groaned.

"Well, excuse me for never being in love in...how many years has it been? At least six?" Moonlight hissed.

"And excuse me for noticing." Sunny snapped back. "Well, that aside...what've you been doing lately?"

"Well, at breakfast I met a bunch of his friends." Moonlight tried to remember them all. "There's Flaming Heart, Rain Parade, Lucky Charm, Glacier, Windswept..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry the chapter seems so long. It was originally going to be much longer, but I decided to cut it in half. ^^;**


End file.
